caddicarusfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Slaughters
This is a list of games and/or movies that Caddy has slaughtered. List * Fade To Black * Lilo and Stitch: Trouble in Phil Collins - (Lilo and Stitch: Trouble in Paradise) * Totally Fanny - (Rugrats: Totally Angelica) * Resident Evil Dead - (Evil Dead: Hail to the King) * Santa Claus Saves the Earth * The Simpsons "Tony Hoax Skateboarding" - (The Simpsons Skateboarding) * The Worst Thing Ever - (Coronation Street: The Mystery of the Missing Hotpot Recipe) * South Park * The Fifth Element * 3, 2, 1, DERP! - (3, 2, 1, Smurf!) * THE WORST GAME EVER MADE - (Dalmatians 3) * Bratz: The Splatty Ratz That Are Gnatz Covered in Shatz - (Bratz: Rock Angels * Putty Squad * The Poo Race - (The Zoo Race) * LSD: Scream Emulator - (LSD: Dream Emulator) * Rascal * That Cheesy Bastard - (Cheesy) * Snow White and the 7 Clever Boys * Casper: An Apathetic Finale - (Casper: A Spirited Beginning) * Blossom Blast Bastards - (Blossom Blast Saga) * Bubsy 3D * V.I.P * Star Wars: Rebel Ass 2 - (Star Wars: Rebel Assault II) * PETER PANCREAS - (Peter Pan) * Scooby Doo and the Super Shag - (Scooby Doo and the Cyberchase: The Game) * Scooby Doo and the Spindly Johnny - (Scooby Doo and the Cyberchase) * Irritating Stick.... Seriously - (Irritating Stick) * Resident Evil: Survivor of Boredom - (Resident Evil: Survivor) * CRINGING AT MY FIRST VIDEO - (Caddy's Rascal Racers) * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly * Not-so Cool Boarders 3 - (Cool Boarders 3) * Miracle Flaccid D*ck (Miracle Space Race) * Disney's HERCULAY! (Disney's Hercules) * Spice World * The Spleenies: SHAME TIME (The Tweenies: Game Time) * The Lion King: Simba's Shitey Adventure - (The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure) * Pippa Peg (Peppa Pig) * The Simpsons Wrestling * Sabrina the Teenage B*TCH: A B*TCH in Time (Sabrina the Teenage Witch: A Twitch in Time!) * Shadow Man * Pinocchio by PHOENIX GAMES! * Disney's TARZUN (Tarzan) * SHAT 2 (Knack 2) * REVIEWING MY OLD COMICS (Toilet Duck Comics) * Croc 2: The Flawed Strikes Back * PEPPA. PIG. HAS. A. GAME. (Peppa Pig DS) * SpongeBob SquareBob SuperBob (Spongebob Squarepants: SuperSponge) * Bennet Foddy Can Suck My Doddy (Getting Over It) * Junge of the Georgle (George of The Jungle and the Search For the Secret) Trivia * Even though The Fifth Element and 3, 2, 1 Smurf! count as slaughered, Caddy didn't shoot the game but instead it was ignored. * LSD Dream Emulator is the first episode where Caddy slaughtered a game offscreen. * Unlike the rest of the games on the list, Putty Squad was slaughtered by getting thrown out of a window instead of getting shot by a gun. * Rascal and Irritating Stick are two of the episodes where Caddy shoots himself. * Bubsy-3D is the first episode where Caddy slaughters by breaking the fourth wall. * Miracle Space Race review is the only episode where Caddy slaughtered a game by using a sword (Kill Bill Treatment). * In the Santa Claus Saves the Earth episode, the game wasn't slaughtered directly, but Caddy ended up shooting his PS1 instead of the game. * The Scooby Doo Cyber Chase was supposed to be slaughtered, but was shot with a "Evolve-Into-An-Even-worse-Thing-from-the-Same-Series" gun for him to review the Cyber Chase movie. * Peppa Pig (The show and the DS game) did technically count as a slaughter, but were subjected to cooking Peppa and George Pigs and drowning respectively. * In his dalmations 3 review the disk got so hot it would never load again, this is the first time the game slaughtered itself See Also * List of Salvages * List of Slauvages Category:Series